Episode 9633 (7th December 2018)
Plot Sinead tells Billy about the alternative therapies she's having until the baby is born and about the great condition that Steff is in following the same path. He's sceptical about the matter and begs her to see the doctor and to tell Daniel. She refuses. Carla is furious about a clause in Jo's contract that allows her to pull out and the staff overhear the substance of her and Nick's argument. Sinead rings Steff for support and finds out that she was rushed into hospital yesterday. With Sean in tow, Eileen tells Liz about the money and decides to give it to charity. A worried Billy overhears Kevin giving Daniel advice as to how to cope with Sinead's condition and asks for a word with him. Knowing their jobs are on the line, the Underworld staff pull out all the stops to complete Jo's order. Unable to cope with the office work, Carla gives in and rings Sarah but she refuses to return. Billy tells a shocked Daniel about Sinead's secret. Arriving at the hospital, Sinead is stunned to find out from Steff's boyfriend Sam that she might only have days to live. Liz and Sean tell Eileen that she needs a holiday. Cathy talks to Sarah about putting up with the bad things at work when you need the money. Brian is upset when Phil cancels a nativity rehearsal for a staff meeting. Jo is impressed with the delivery and orders a second batch, much to everyone's relief. Nick points out to Carla that they can work well together and they have a celebratory drink. Things get even better when Sarah agrees to return, upon condition she can have next week on holiday. Eileen agrees to a holiday provided Liz and Sean join her and they decide on Tenerife for Christmas. Brian is exhausted and falls asleep while doing the new staff rota. Cathy decides to confront Phil but Brian demands she keeps out of the matter. Unbeknown to her, Brian is taking energy pills. Sinead rushes to see her Oncologist who tells her to return tomorrow for tests prior to a new chemo plan. She's afraid she's made everything worse. Nick tells Leanne he's got Elsa's agreement. She asks him to move into the flat. Billy confesses to Eileen that he's betrayed someone's confidence. Sinead returns home and finds Daniel in tears. She realises he knows everything. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jo Lafoe - Marnie Baxter *Sam - James Oates *Receptionist - Anastasia Ryan *Oncologist - Raji James Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor, waiting room and Oncologist's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead makes a disturbing discovery about Steff; Nick and Carla work together to complete a crucial order; and Eileen’s friends recommend a holiday. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,953,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2018 episodes